digimonfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Usuario discusión:Joacoz
thumb|360px ya veo... ummmmm mira joaocz si listo yo se q exagere con lo de dragon ball sip l oacepto me exagere muchisimo pero ya reflexione y listo sip tienes razon me pase con eso pero bno t pedi perdon y me perdonaste pero me parece ya exagerado de tu parte q t enojes pork valkirymon haya ganado pork yo no cambie los votos ni siquiera se como acerlo y si supiera no l oaria ademas q si dynasmon perdio fue pork la gente quiso votar x valkirymon o por mi o lo q sea pero creeme q si tu tuvieras a valkirymon y t ubiera tocado contra dynasmon apuesto q la gente ubiera hecho lo mismo pero como eres tu ay si no alegas.... mira joacoz acepto q me di mucha garra con lo de dragon ball muchisima garra es verdad si acepto m ierrror me pase mucho con todo eso del 666 me exagere demasiado y me pase muchisisisisimo lo reconozco pero aver si supuestamente me perdonaste entomns significa q quedaron atras ls prblemas pork de eso se trata perdonar pero si no eres capaz de perdonar y mucho menos de decirme las cosas en la cara en ves de comentarios ps entons creo q la verdad nunk debi aber entrado a esta wiki pork me meti por diversion y fue genial o almenos eso pense pero me equivoq x DIOS la verdad esqw mira no quiero pelear contigo pero si tu si quieres adelant pero eso si no boy a seguir peleando pork odio pelear pork pa pelear c nececitan 2 y yo n o tengo ganas de peelar asi q listo acepto q fui un re tonto con lo de dragon ball y con lo de tokomon tambn pero q me vengas a decir miedoso es diferente pork si yo fuera miedos ni siquiera aria un torneo o aria trampa y la palabra trampa no existe en mi diccionario asi q deja de decirme cosas q no son sip dejame en paz q yo nada t echo a ti nisiquiera t insulto T.K. 18:32 14 oct 2010 (UTC) ReD Oryushu... ¿ha renunciado a su puesto de administrador? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? No tenía ni idea... ¿Es que se va o algo =(? Bueno, y si dices de que yo le sustituya... No me acuerdo de a quién se lo conté, pero le dije que yo no soy de esos que van pidiendo ser administrador o ascensos y lo hago todo solo para eso. Pero, eso sí, si me lo ofrecen porque crean que yo valgo, lo acepto encantado. Yo, si crees que sirvo para administrador, estaré encantado de poder ayudarte más =). La verdad es que siempre he querido poder ayudarte más ;) HolySeadramon 18:36 14 oct 2010 (UTC) Bueno, me alegra que digas eso ^^. Siempre me gusta ayudar y agradar a los demás =). En cuanto a lo de cris... Hay algo que quiero decirte: es posible que no te guste que evite sus problemas pero... Yo antes también los esquivaba, nunca tenía valor para hacer nada. Hasta que, con el tiempo, aprendí a apreciarme más a mí mismo. Ya no solo defendía a los demás, sino que aprendí a defenderme también a mí mismo. Desde entonces, no solo le caí mejor a la gente, sino que también me respetaron más. Y sé que, si yo evitaba los problemas, era porque los tenía... Yo pienso que tal vez cris tenga problemas también, y que le pasa más o menos como me pasaba a mí... Voy a intentar hablar con él, y puede que consiga, al menos, una explicación. Y, si fuera posible, arreglar esto lo mejor que pueda ;). Para esos sois mis amigos los dos ;). HolySeadramon 18:47 14 oct 2010 (UTC) aver t explico mira asta aora estoy aprendiendo con el torneo y tengo varios amigos q quieren la otra edicion de el torneo pronto y con mas cupos y entons intento acer rapida la votacion ps bueno no sabia q no se cerraba tan rapido pork asta oaoras estoy aprendiendo y bno entons are largas la votaciones pero porfavor ya deja de decir q soy odioso pork NO LO SOY!!!!!!!!!!!! ñorfavor deja de esttrezarte pork como ya te dije soy novato y n osabia lo de las votaciones T.K. 18:50 14 oct 2010 (UTC) Bueno, yo lo intento... Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por vosotros. Y, ¿no te llevas bien con ReD? Bueno, es verdad que, la primera vez que tuve conocimiento verdadero de él (no se si lo habría visto antes editando o no), acabó discutiendo contigo, pero creo que después entró en razón, ¿no? Cualquiera puede tener un mal día y equivocarse, supongo... Oye, si algún día me ocurriera a mí, ¿me perdonarías? Nada, olvídalo. No va en serio. No creo que ocurra nunca =). Creo que soy incapaz de enfadarme contigo, ni aunque esté de mal humor XD. HolySeadramon 18:57 14 oct 2010 (UTC) Bueno, le he dejado un mensaje... Ahora falta esperar que me conteste... Jajaja XD Con tu mensajito en japo he tenido que buscar un traductor, y encima me ha traducido una cosa desordenada... ¡Son malísimos los traductores gratis XD! Pero creo que, más o menos, entiendo el significado... No del todo, porque me sale, ya te digo, super raro XD. Pero creo que la intención sí la pillo ;). Bueno, ahora tengo que cenar, que me están llamando... y tengo hambre XD. Últimamente he vuelto a recuperar el hambre... ¡A ver si creciera un par de centímetros más, que no soy muy alto! XD HolySeadramon 19:07 14 oct 2010 (UTC) bno ps si asi quieres esta bn.... el dia en q quieras q seamos wikiamigos estare esperando tengo mis puertas abiertas pero si solo quieres compañerismo esta bn acepto tu disculpa y me parece bn tu decision tranquilo T.K. 19:32 14 oct 2010 (UTC) Bueno, la cosa se ha calmado al menos... Espero haber hecho bien tratando de ayudaros porque, aunque lo he hecho con buena intención, siempre pueden salir mal las cosas... En fin, lo pasado pasado está ;). Oye, ¿has votado ya en el concurso de las chicas digimon? ¡Ya han llegado las finales! Será una batalla muy reñida XD. Y, ¿has hecho algo nuevo de tu historia Digimon? Yo voy a empezar a escribir el capítulo dos =). HolySeadramon 19:56 14 oct 2010 (UTC) ¿Ya está entonces el 2? Creo que, ya que voy a ir a leerlo, debería aprovechar para subir el mío... Y, ¿qué es lo que te preocupa? Si es lo de Crisangemon, creo que no merece la pena que le des más vueltas. Ya ha ocurrido, y eso no puede cambiarse, y se ha resuelto más o menos... Ahora, solo falta dejar pasar el tiempo. Aunque sé que porque yo te lo diga no vas a dejar de estar preocupado, porque a mí suele ocurrirme lo mismo ¬¬. Pero bueno, alguien tiene que dar ánimos y demás, ¿no?, aunque en el momento no se haga mucho caso de ellos XD. HolySeadramon 20:03 14 oct 2010 (UTC) Jaja XD. Lo siento Joacoz, pero esta vez te equivocas: no voy a decirte que necesitas esperanza, porque no la necesitas. ¡No soy tan repetitivo! XD A cada uno, lo que le corresponde. Y tú, como bien has dicho, solo necesitas continuar adelante porque, aunque puedas equivocarte, también haces grandes bienes por los demás. Tú tienes valor y decisión para seguir adelante, eso no lo dudo. Y ese es uno por los que me caes tan bien ;) =) HolySeadramon 20:11 14 oct 2010 (UTC) Sí, creo que alguna vez has comentado eso de que no buscas agradar a la gente solo porque sí, sino que prefieres ser tú mismo y se acabó. Sin duda alguna, tienes fuerza mental y decisión, y eso agrada a la gente. Además, también te esfuerzas mucho por esta página, y eso te da más puntos aún. Y, aún más, como amigo eres estupendo ;). No te extrañe que le caigas tan bien a la gente ;). HolySeadramon 20:22 14 oct 2010 (UTC) Plantilla ¡Pefecto, perfecto, épico! Por fin funciona, so good!. Muchas gracias, ahora el Proyecto:Episodios avanzará mucho mejor. Por cierto, en un rato subiré las normas, revísalas por si hay algo que no cuadre.--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aqui 20:26 14 oct 2010 (UTC) Ok. ¡Yo voy a leer el capítulo 2 y, después a subir el primero mío! =) HolySeadramon 20:28 14 oct 2010 (UTC) Ya he puesto las normas, revísalas por si hay algún fallo.--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aqui 20:36 14 oct 2010 (UTC) T_T Me sigue fallando al insertar la plantilla... ¿hay que activar el nuevo look de Wikia o algo así? He intentado pornerla en un capi de Digimon Adventure 02 y vuelve a cambiarse el alineado.--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aqui 20:58 14 oct 2010 (UTC) :Tal como me temía, con el Nuevo Estilo de Wikia funciona bien, pero con el Mónaco se pierde. El artículo en el que he practicado ha sido El que hereda el valor. No terminé de redactarle porque estaba probando y falló.--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aqui 21:06 14 oct 2010 (UTC) Joacoz me puedes dar un gij de un koromon evolucionando en un Agumon por favor a y me puedes enseñar como bajar videos grasias Zelta 02:49 15 oct 2010 (UTC) Una ayudita Me podes decir como haces para tu torneo agregar a los digimons como en un tipo de tabla o algo asi porque quiero abrir un torneo Pregunta Hola, oye Felikis me dijo que cree que la plantilla episodios tiene un problema, aunque tu le has dicho que esta bien, y yo la he estado revisando por encima y no veo nada mal, por cierto de donde sacaste la plantilla, de otra wikia o la creaste tu¿? Oliver0796 15:33 15 oct 2010 (UTC) Ok, yo nunca he trabajo con una plantilla como esa, de todas formas voy a pasarme por la wikia inglesa y a investigar un poco, y tienes un mal dia en la wikia, o en general¿? Oliver0796 15:37 15 oct 2010 (UTC) Pues vaya... bueno al menos tuviste un poco de aventura xD xD, no creas que me lo tomo a broma, solo quiero animarte, a y sobre la plantilla episodios esta complicado, estoy intentando solucionarlo, pero va a ser dificil. Saludoss Oliver0796 15:49 15 oct 2010 (UTC) Ya pero para la gente que consulte la wikia de manera anónima es mas sencillo, ya que normalmente suelen volver a la lista de capitulos para ir a el siguiente y no se figan del todo en la plantilla, por eso lo propuse. Oliver0796 16:15 15 oct 2010 (UTC) hola amio hola joacoz todavia estas x alli tienes razon on respecto al campeonato claro no 100pre van a ganar los k yo kiera ah lo k te keria pedir es k actualices mi cuenta x favor espero k lo hagas despues hablamos y una pregunta mas a k hora estas en linea usualmente (hora peruana) para entrar tambien y charlar x msn? hey aaaaaaaaay oye t toca luchar el tiorneo ...ojala ganes.... espero q pases =)T.K. 18:39 15 oct 2010 (UTC) Entendi boy a intentarlo ¿pero y el gif? Zelta 18:59 15 oct 2010 (UTC) pero? que como asi pues la verdad el me ayudo a crear la cuenta pero no sabe mi contraseña... ademas yo me guio de el me dijo que votara por ti pero aun asi vote pro el ademas estudiamos en la misma escuela no significa que el sea yo porque el no sabe mi contraseña en serio el es mi primo nada mas porfavor creeme y pues para demostrrtelo votare por ti para que no te enojes y pienses cosas que no sonKari 20:33 15 oct 2010 (UTC) Vandalismo Si como he visto que has dicho hay un usuario que utiliza dos cuentas de usuario para su beneficio eso es para bloquear durante un tiempo, tenlo en cuenta, porque si alguien esta utilizando dos cuentas de usuario, se esta riendo de ti y del resto de usuarios. Oliver0796 20:41 15 oct 2010 (UTC) mejor voto por ti esta bien sabes que es mejor que yo vote por ti ademas yo se que mi primo no se va a molestar porque el dice que voten por el digimon no por el usuario asi que mejor voto por ti bueno y ademas no creo que cierre las votaciones despues de la pelea de ustedes dijo que hara durar por lo menos 4 o 5 dias las peleas asi que falta mucho todavia y ya tienes mi voto.Kari 20:43 15 oct 2010 (UTC) me di cuenta de algo me parece que davidmega2 y andresgreymon son el mismo vigila haber!Kari 20:46 15 oct 2010 (UTC) mi opinion XD no creo que un usuario que se registro hace poco (davidmega2) , se aga otra cuenta de nuevo .(acordate que soy la defensora)zoe =) 21:10 15 oct 2010 (UTC) Recomendación Mira, tanto Felikis como yo, pensamos que hay que avisar a los usuarios activos aqui: Zoe102, ReD Oryushu, Ariel Garrido, LordLucemon, Crisangemon, etc, etc de el cambio que va a haber en wikia, sabes que todos ellos trabajan con Monaco, pero que en poco tiempo el monaco sera eliminado de wikia, y solo se podra utilizar el nuevo estilo de wikia, que es totalmente diferente, y que no les vaya a pillar por sorpresa, ya que nosotros de vez en cuando nos pasamos por Central wikia y nos informamos pero ellos no, si quieres yo me ofrezco a crear el blog para informales de todo esto, y explicarles como va hacer wikia de ahora en adelante, te parece bien¿? Oliver0796 22:30 15 oct 2010 (UTC) :Estoy revisando Wikia, y el cambio definitivo será el 10 de noviembre, falta menos de un mes para perder el estilo habitual.--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aqui 22:37 15 oct 2010 (UTC) Hola hola soy yo otra vez esto t sonara trillado pero kisiera k actualices mi cuenta ahora si esta sufi para k evolucionen todos mis digimons asi k haslo porfa El WarGreymon y Metalgarurumon lo estoy reservando para tener mi omegamon. El MagnaAngemon para ClavisAngemon. El Devimon para SkullSatamon (para finalmente a Beelzemon). Joacoz te imbito a que te inscribas en Wiki hellsing te imbito aqui el ling http://es.alucardhelsing.wikia.com Zelta 01:00 16 oct 2010 (UTC) No importa resien etamos midificando ademas solo tenemos informasion de 2 personages jejejeje es una wiki que resien empiesaZelta 01:21 16 oct 2010 (UTC) la verdad es bebe osea botamon LordLucemon 01:59 16 oct 2010 (UTC) Joacoz mira mi pagina de discusión en Wikidex, veras algo que tiene que ver contigo, a y sobre el blog ahora me pongo a crearlo, pero tardare ya que tengo que explicarme lo mejor posible. Oliver0796 08:53 16 oct 2010 (UTC) Ya esta Creado el blog, oye estoy ocupado en otra wikia, te importaría avisarles a los demas usuarios¿? Si puedes hacerlo no olvides dejarles un enlace a mi blog, solo si puedes sino me lo dices. Saludoss Oliver0796 09:08 16 oct 2010 (UTC) felicidades por responder el quiz de digimon y por obtener 27 respuestas correctas tu clasificacion es Royal Knight felicidades nuevo record puedes avisar tu digimon favorito para dartelo LordLucemon 13:19 16 oct 2010 (UTC) ¡Hola! ¿Has visto que he estado editando? Es que cuando me registré acababa de volver a ver Digimon Adventure y 02, pero después de editar mucho sobre ellas, solo podía hacerlo según cosas que recordara o repasara de Tamers y Frontier XD. Ahora que estoy viendo Digimon Savers, estoy pillando nuevas imágenes y tengo más datos que añadir... ¡Vuelvo a entrar en acción! XD Por cierto, ¿te has fijado en el concurso de chicas? ¡Nene y Zoe van casi iguales! Al final va a haber una doble victoria, o algo así XD. HolySeadramon 15:32 16 oct 2010 (UTC) Candidatos a borrar He repasado todas las páginas que deben (o deberían) ser borradas, y el número alcanza ya 114, deberías echarle un vistazo.--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aqui 15:42 16 oct 2010 (UTC) Dos cosas Lo primero mira mi ultimo blog, y porque no adoptas la wikia¿?, quiero decir que pidas que te den el cargo de Burocrata para no tener que estar molestando a los helpers cada vez que haya que dar o quitar un cargo. Oliver0796 21:20 16 oct 2010 (UTC) Ok, pideselo y ya vere si yo tambien le dijo algo para apoyarte, por cierto vi tu mensaje a Charuko, poner a un usuario como wikiamigo/a sin que lo confirme no esta bien, pero tampoco es un delito, jajaja como se nota que es tú novia, vamos que es tu usuaria destacada, demasiado destacada xD. Saludoss Oliver0796 21:32 16 oct 2010 (UTC) Jajaja ahora a Soyblue la trataran de usted xD, de todas maneras es normal que la defiendas lo entiendo perfectamente, y ya le dejaste el mensaje a uno de los helpers¿Oliver0796 21:36 16 oct 2010 (UTC) disculpas bueno amio disculpas pero eso solo fue para llamar tu atencion haber si ahora si actualizas mi cuenta ya todos tienen suficiente para evolucionar Jajaja si es que... pero a mi tambien me ha pasado lo del mensaje jeje, y estare atento a wikia por si te ponen alguna queja, pero lo mas seguro es que aun tarden horas en devolverte el mensaje. Oliver0796 21:42 16 oct 2010 (UTC) Ya pero normamente es por la diferencia horaria, por ejemplo tu y yo que somos de lugares diferentes, a estas horas coincidimos pero como me dejes un mensaje dentro de un par de horas no te podre contestar hasta que me despierte, y conociendome y más un domingo, te ibas a cansar de esperar xD xD Oliver0796 21:46 16 oct 2010 (UTC) New Style Un consejo, habría que preparar la Wiki para el nuevo estilo, colores, etc.--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aqui 21:59 16 oct 2010 (UTC) Fallos En tu petición, tenías que haber puesto el enlace de la wikia, ya que siempre lo piden, pero tranquilo que ya lo puse yo, y por cierto no crees que va siendo hora de que dividas tu pagina de discusión¿? Oliver0796 22:00 16 oct 2010 (UTC) bue ... a aca hay jefe de todo de episodios y de cartas zoe =) 22:18 16 oct 2010 (UTC) Bien ya sabes dividir paginas de discusión!! por lo que veo no me explico tan mal como yo creía Oliver0796 22:20 16 oct 2010 (UTC) jajajajjajajajaja , okzoe =) 22:23 16 oct 2010 (UTC) Tranquilo, ya te responderán, ten en cuenta que con todo lo del nuevo estilo de wikia, los helpers estan bastante ocupados, pero no ha sido rechazada tu petición por el momento, yo tambien estaré atento. Oliver0796 13:43 17 oct 2010 (UTC) No no me habias dicho, yo solo sabía que te ibas a encargar del proyecto cartas, pero de todas maneras el mas complicado es el proyecto episodios. PD: Perdona por tardar, es que estaba poniendo plantillas a los usuarios novatos de one piece, y dando una explicación en dragon ball wikia. Oliver0796 13:55 17 oct 2010 (UTC) Logo en New Wikia Style Guarda una copia del logo, ya que en el nuevo estilo no está instalado.--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aqui 21:37 17 oct 2010 (UTC) Hola, oye aún no te han respondido en wikia¿?Oliver0796 17:24 18 oct 2010 (UTC) Plantilla Me molestaría en hacerlo... de no ser porque el New Wikia Style lo "corrije" automáticamente (es decir, que lo pone directamente en la zona derecha y el texto en su sitio). Mi pesadilla terminará el día 10 :) --Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aqui 20:42 18 oct 2010 (UTC) ¡Hooooolaaaaaaaa! thumb|400px|¡Sonríeeee! XD¡Hola, Joacoz! Llevo un par de días un poco ocupado, y veo que también tú has tenido cosas que hacer, porque no has contestado a mis mensajes, y las batallas en el torneo has tardado en cambiarlas... Never mind! XD Quería contarte que, a parte de llevar ya casi la mitad de Savers visto... ¡He empezado Xros Wars! ¡He visto el primer capítulo y me encanta! XD Así que traigo nueva información e imágenes =D. Bueno, ahora en serio. Lo que quería decirte es que te veo últimamente, no sé, como cansado, o preocupado u ocupado... Algo de eso. Tal vez sea solo mi impresión pero, igualmente, quiero darte ánimos, lo estés realmente o no ¡Porque no hace falta estar triste para que te den ánimos! XD Así que, quiero decirte algo: ¡Sonríe! XD. Es la primera imagen de XrosWars que subo ^^. ¡Nos vemos! HolySeadramon 21:13 18 oct 2010 (UTC) hola hola, sorry sobre la privacidad pero lei el mensaje que le dejaste a holyseadramon, yo te iva a decir sobre eso. yo ya me estaba dando cuenta sobre que estaba callendo , y viste como cada abogada quiere solucionar las cosas(creo) ,ademas de defender a las personas XD.yo creo que lo mejor seria que borren todos los torneos y demas (los blogs que no sirvan incluyendo el mio , nose salva el tuyo),se que vos intentavas decir eso y que coperen mas con los articulos, pero a nadie le interesaba escuchar eso.yo te recomendaria que borren todos los torneos y etc. y que almenos dejen el blog de holy como entrenimiento ,asi no ven a la wiki aburrida. que borren a esos usuarios que tienen doble cuenta (yo vi algunos pero no es crisangemon)y de esos usuarios que solamente se resgistraban para tener un digimon,etc . o solamente por que querian por ejemplo , maga 101(me enojo con ella XD porque dijo que digimon era una basura,ect. y que se avia aburrido de la wiki y no queria estar mas)y decir los usuarios que colaboren en los contenidos y articulos , y si no quieren que dejen un mensaje de que no quieren colaborar y se quieren ir.y otras cosas mas pero por ahora te dijo esta , segura me vas a creer una nenita(como vos decis) que se cree y de mas y que esta recomendaciones al administrador al superior ,ect .pero solamente quiero ayudar(se que no me crees ,pero por eso me quise resgistrar a la wiki y xq me gusta digimon)tambien pienses que lo unico que hacia es jugar ,ect ,pero ya me aburi de eso ,porque no era por la razon que me registre a wiki ,para me iva a facebook.xd.bue ahora solamente te queria decir eso . auque no lo crees a mi me interesa esta wiki.zoe =) 01:03 19 oct 2010 (UTC) y si vos tambien esta de acuerdo con lo que te dije(aunque no creo), sobre sino los blogs se cierran , yo quisiera encargarme de decirles a los usuarios de los blogs que se le va a borrar (nose como decirtelo), pero no a todos lo de oliver si son importantes , y lo de enzeñasa de las plantillas , etc , pero de los torneos todos(auque si queres podria quedarse uno)zoe =) 01:15 19 oct 2010 (UTC) Ay, ay... Ay, ay... Llevaba tiempo esperando que acabaras diciéndome algo así. Por eso te pedía que fueras sincero conmigo. Notaba que estabas, eso, más enfadado, e intuía el motivo. Lo primero de todo, es disculparme, porque parte de la culpa de la situación sé que es mía. Ya empezaba a pensar que yo mismo editaba demasiado en los blogs y demás... Lo segundo que quiero decirte, es que sigo dispuesto a ayudarte. En lo que necesites. Yo voy a seguir con Savers y Xros Wars y voy a continuar editando. Tan solo necesito unos pocos días. Pero, si quieres ayuda en algo, sabes que te la voy a ofrecer y, si tienes que hacer algo, lo comprenderé. ¿O acaso no digo siempre que eres El Jefe? XD Tú mandas ;). Pero, y siento ponerme pesado, que sé que muchas veces lo soy, y no lo niegues, puedes contar conmigo todavía. Yo sigo queriendo lo mejor para la página. Eso no ha cambiado ;). HolySeadramon 14:37 19 oct 2010 (UTC) sabia que me ivas a decir algo asi, conosco mucho a las personas y se como racionan XDzoe =) 15:24 19 oct 2010 (UTC) me da igual, lo que piense de mi .yo solamente soy sincera.zoe =) 15:25 19 oct 2010 (UTC) Aviso Joacoz ya no se como decirtelo, eres el administrador, entiendo que cada persona tiene su opinión, pero no puedes andar insultando a los usuarios ni a nadie. Mira estas esperando a que te respondan de wikia para obtener el puesto de Burócrata, pero sinceramente si sigues así no creo que debas obtener ese puesto. Tu me caes muy bien, pero esto es la verdad, aunque te provocasen no debes responder con insultos, debes saber contenerte y tomar la decisión adecuada. Por otro lado sobre los blogs, dices que estas cansado de que prácticamente todos los usuarios tengan muchas ediciones editando solo en los blogs, pues debes tomar medidas drasticas. Los únicos blogs que se deben quedar, son los informativos, pero los canales de HolySeadramon y el resto de cosas así, deben borrarse. Siento tener que decirte esto así, pero llevo tiempo esperando a que tomases medidas, pero si no lo haces tu tendre que hacerlo yo. Saludoss Oliver0796 15:34 19 oct 2010 (UTC) Consejo de amigo y colega Joacoz, ya veo que estás teniendo más líos que otra cosa con la administracón, así que me veo en la pbligación de darte estons consejos, ya que esta Wiki me importa mucho (en caso contrario, no trabajaría en ella). * Blogs: Campeonatos, etc.: Aunque he puesto algún comentaro en ellos, me parecen una pérdida de tiempo. El objetivo de un Wiki es recopilar información acerca de un tema, no hacer campeonatos internos para los usuarios. De tal forma que si estás cansado, CIERRALOS. Sólo tienes que dar una excusa, la ya expresada: El objetivo de un Wiki es recopilar información acerca de un tema, no hacer campeonatos internos para los usuarios. Aunque, si lo haces, deberías cerrar también tu Campeonato Mundial, para evitar la clásica acusación de que "como es admin, hace lo que quiere". * Privacidad: En un Wiki es imposible tenerla. Puedes pedir los correos electrónicos para que nadie lea los mensajes privados. * Paciencia: dirigir a un grupo de usuarios es pesado (yo administro un foro y los usuarios dan bastante trabajo), pero es el precio que se paga por estar en la cabeza de un proyecto. Así que relájate, y ánimo.--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aqui 15:41 19 oct 2010 (UTC) Me alegro De oir eso, y yo tambien estoy deacuerdo con lo dicho por Felikis en el último mensaje que te envió, debes ser firme, y el que no cumpla bloqueo durante unas semanas y ya veras si cumple, por ahora debería prohibir crear blogs que no sean informativos, ya que eso ha sido un disparate, y no olvides contenerte con los demas usuarios, y como te dijo Felikis les puedes pedir el correo y alli puedes insultar a quien quieras, pero en la wikia debes saber controlarte, sino perderas rápidamente el puesto de administrador y no me gustaría que pasase eso. ahora toca hacer crecer la wikia con nuevos artículos, y dejar ya la tontería de los blogs con más de 100 mensajes. Oliver0796 15:46 19 oct 2010 (UTC) Explicame eso¿?, sinceramente no te entiendo, se supone que tu estas aqui porque te gusta digimon y quieres demostrar todo lo que sabes, y porque te gusta tanto la serie que estas dispuesto a utilizar parte de tu tiempo a editar aqui, si estas cansado y no encuentras suficientes motivos para estar aqui, abandonar tu puesto de administrador no es de cobarde, solo que has cambiado de opinión y quieres dejar wikia atras. Oliver0796 15:58 19 oct 2010 (UTC) Si en eso tenemos opiniones distintas, pero tu respetas la mía y yo la tuya, de todas maneras si vas a seguir como adm., hay que nombrar otro YA, las opciones que hay son Felikis y HolySeadramon, creo que deberíamos decidir túy yo, tu porque eres el adm. de aqui y máximo puesto hasta el momento y yo porque ahora mismo soy el segundo cargo superior y tengo bastante experiencia, tu por cual te decides de los dos¿? Oliver0796 16:07 19 oct 2010 (UTC) Um... Es cierto, HolySeadramon se preocupa mucho por la wikia y siempre esta dispuesto a ayudar, pero por otro lado es cierto que la gran parte de sus ediciones son en blogs, y Felikis parece preparado para el puesto. Vamos resumiendo, Felikis es el próximo administrador de aquí, que te parece esperar hasta mañana haber si contestan ya en wikia sobre tu puesto de Burocrata, y si no lo hacen pues diremos a un helper que le de el cargo, te parece bien¿? Oliver0796 16:16 19 oct 2010 (UTC) Idea, que te parece crear un blog (informativo, claro) y decir las nuevas normas que hay en la wikia, sobre los blogs para boberías y resto de cosas. Oliver0796 18:24 19 oct 2010 (UTC) Bueno a mi no me importa hacerlo, pero nos tenemos que dividir el trabajo, yo creo el blog de parte de los dos, y tu vas avisando a los usuarios, el problema es que yo voy a poner las normas que yo crea oportunas, si confias en mi lo puedo hacer, y luego si ves que se me olvido poner alguna cosa, me lo dices y lo añado, que te parece¿? recuerda qeu voy hablar de parte de los dos. Oliver0796 20:43 19 oct 2010 (UTC) OK, y ya sabes, yo pondre las normas que crea oportunas, y luego si quieres cambiar algo me lo dices aqui, por cierto, por ejemplo imagina que un usuario crea un blog sin sentido como han echo hasta ahora y se ponen a conversar, despues de haberles avisado, cuanto tiempo crees que debe de ser el bloqueo, yo creo que una semana esta bien no¿?Oliver0796 21:08 19 oct 2010 (UTC) OK, ya estoy terminando el blog, hay que ver lo que me esta costando xD, pero tranquilo que yo no me rindo, en unos minutos lo acabo. Oliver0796 21:35 19 oct 2010 (UTC) Ya esta yo ya hice mi parte, ahora eres tu el que tiene que avisar a los demas usuarios, recuerda dejarles el enlace directo a mi blog: Cambios_en_Digimon_Wikia Oliver0796 21:42 19 oct 2010 (UTC) Claro. que falto¿? Oliver0796 21:48 19 oct 2010 (UTC) Bueno no es mi decisión, pero ya no serviría de mucho borrarlos, pero decide tú. Oliver0796 22:06 19 oct 2010 (UTC) Bien, ahora a esperar a ver que dicen los usuarios. Oliver0796 22:09 19 oct 2010 (UTC) significa q mi blog no sirve por sierto no me distes el nobre del digimon en carta por ser un royal knight en mi quiz LordLucemon 23:26 19 oct 2010 (UTC) si borralo =)zoe =) 23:26 19 oct 2010 (UTC) aqui tienes te va a gustar es shoutmon x4b, y estoy viendo el capitulo 13 en japon y tal vez no me conecte en algunos dias por los examenes y como stoy en 9º año es dificil LordLucemon 23:38 19 oct 2010 (UTC) thumb|por tener 27 repuestas correctas ok aqui tienes pero no te acotumbres recuerda d hacer mi quiz thumb LordLucemon 23:54 19 oct 2010 (UTC)thumb|left